


Fluffy Valentine's Day

by Sami_Fire



Series: Fat Asriel AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fat Asriel, Female Frisk, Fluff, Gen, Male Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: Frisk decides to surprise Asriel for Valentine's Day. Though the romance goes well, she has to navigate some of his insecurities. Takes place in a mini-AU where Asriel is fat.





	

Frisk waited outside Asriel's bedroom door, a heart-shaped box held behind her back.

It was Valentine's Day, or as Chara kept calling it, "Commercially-Sponsored Sex Day." While Frisk was of the opinion that one should express love regardless of what day it was, it never hurt to take advantage of a special event. She was sure that Asriel would enjoy a seasonal gift or two; she knew that Chara had already bought a ridiculous amount of chocolate, telling everyone that it was all for a "special someone." Of course, anyone could tell that Chara's "special someone" was just himself, given his notorious love for chocolate.

Rocking on her heels, Frisk cautiously raised a hand to knock on the door, then thought better of it. Asriel would come out when he was ready. Sure enough, she could hear footsteps from inside the room, and soon he opened the door. "Hey, Frisk," he said, a shy smile on his face. Frisk couldn't help but smile back at him. Every time she saw him, she could feel a little flutter inside her chest, a flicker of warmth and happiness. "Thanks for waiting for me to actually get dressed. You know how it is," he added. Frisk nodded; she knew that Asriel was still sensitive about his body, even if everyone was used to him by now.

Frisk still remembered the day she had revived Asriel with a generously donated soul. The revival aged him up to match her, but she was also surprised by him being significantly heavier than she remembered. Sheepishly, he had explained that he had used his extra power to cheat and make himself look more "attractive" during his showdown with her. In reality, he was a chubby child with bad habits, and that reflected on his new body. One soul's power wasn't enough for him to hide his weight with, and so that truth was revealed.

No one really cared that he had come back fat, so to speak. Asgore and Toriel were overjoyed by his return, and their mingled tears of happiness stymied most side comments. Still, Asriel swore that he heard bits of gossip here and there, and even the vaguest fragments would leave him ill at ease. Frisk did her best to reassure him and show him as much love and acceptance as she could to soothe him when his self-esteem dipped. Most of the time, he calmed down and embraced her affections, but sometimes his mood remained a little stormy.

"What's behind your back?" Asriel asked, jarring Frisk out of her reverie. She pulled out the heart-shaped box, opening it to reveal the chocolates within. He seemed surprised at first, but he shifted into a frown. "Frisk... you know I'm on a diet," he said.

Frisk pursed her lips, more put out by the lack of a thank you than the refusal itself. "You can cheat today," she mumbled, putting the top back on the box.

Asriel's gaze wavered as he mulled the possibility over. Cautiously, he looked from side to side to make sure no one was coming. "I guess so." He finally relaxed. "Thanks. I guess I can feed whatever I don't eat to Chara, right?" Frisk giggled at the thought. "Do you want to come in?" He moved aside, and she slid past him into his room. He followed her, taking a seat on his bed, and she plopped down right next to him, sitting rather close. "The problem with these boxes of chocolate is that I never know where to start," he said, taking the box and looking at the slip of paper that detailed what each chocolate was. "Should I start with the boring ones first, or go for the best ones? Or alternate? Maybe I'll save the fruit creme ones for Chara. He's the only one that doesn't think they're a waste of space." He picked a round chocolate out of the box and held it out to Frisk. "This one's a caramel. You like caramels, don't you? Well, sweets to the sweet."

Grinning, Frisk accepted the chocolate caramel, taking dainty bites out of it to make it last. Asriel arched an eyebrow. "That's one way to do things, I guess. I like to eat them in one bite so I get the whole flavor." He checked the paper again and pulled out an oblong treat closer to the edge. "The truffle ones are always good," he mumbled, popping it into his mouth. While he chewed his current piece, Frisk took another piece out and held it out to him. "What is it with you and feeding me? I know I ask that every time, but still..." When she didn't answer, he sighed and ate the piece from her hand. "You can be so weird sometimes."

Frisk merely made a pleased noise and leaned into Asriel, putting her arms around him and giving him an affectionate belly rub. He leaned back into her, a slight dreamy smile crossing his face. "You make it so hard to say no," he said softly. The two shared a warm moment until she snuck a hand under his sweater for a better feel of his softness. He jolted slightly, then regained his composure. "I should have seen this coming," he said with a chuckle. "I know you don't pull any punches. When you want something, you reach for it."

"I want you," Frisk said softly, leaning over to kiss Asriel on the cheek.

Asriel's grin became slyly twisted. "You've got me," he said, setting the box of chocolate aside. He then pulled Frisk on top of him, making her squeak and giggle. Gently, he pressed his nose to hers and gave her a nuzzle and a kiss. "We've got time for a little fun, don't we? It is Commercially-Sponsored Sex Day, after all." Once again, her hands went under his sweater, stroking circles on his tummy. "Why don't I help you with that?" He reached down to tug his shirt off, and once it was finally gone and tossed aside, Frisk saw a flash of hesitation cross Asriel's face.

Gently, Frisk shushed him, leaning over him to feel his fuzzy fur. "I love you the way you are," she said, her hands slowly working their way up to his chest.

Asriel took one of her hands and gave it a firm squeeze, mostly to ease his own anxiety. "Thank you," he said softly. "I love you, too. No matter what happens, you're what I crave most." He reached down to help Frisk slip out of her dress, and when that was done, she laid on top of him, enjoying his softness. He cast a somewhat guilty look towards the chocolates he had set aside. "Um... would you feed me while we...?" The words caught in his throat, but he didn't need to say anything more. Frisk understood, and the two sank deeply into their romantic interlude.

When everything was over, Frisk lay snuggled up to Asriel, tucked under his arm. They were both dozing off in the haze the event left behind, focused on nothing more but each other's warmth and contact. Before either of them completely fell asleep, they were jarred by a knocking on the door. "Damn it, I forgot to put the sock on the door," Asriel grumbled before raising his voice. "Busy!"

The knocking continued, and Chara's voice could be heard from the other side. "I left something in here! Open up!"

"My ass you did," Asriel scoffed. "The door's unlocked! Just come in!" Frisk took the cue to hide under the covers.

Chara opened the door entirely too loudly, and once he got an eyeful of the scene, he burst out laughing. "Having a good Commercially-Sponsored Sex Day?" Asriel responded with a pointed glare and a single-finger salute, while Frisk merely giggled and peeked out of the covers to wave at Chara. "Well, it burns calories, so whatever floats your boat, goat."

Asriel growled in frustration as Chara began to rifle through his things for the mysterious lost object. "Hurry up."

"I sure hope you two used protection," Chara said as he scooted some things around. "I don't think I'm ready to be an uncle for your little beasties yet."

"Gosh, Chara, why is it even any of your business what we do?" Asriel rolled his eyes. "Hurry up!"

"All right, all right," Chara said. "Well, darn, it's not here. Guess I'll check under my wrapper collection again." Chuckling, he waved at Asriel as he exited. "Have fun!"

"Shut the door!" Asriel called out, and Chara did so. His laughing could be heard receding down the hallway as he left. Asriel just sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "I bet he didn't even lose anything and he was just messing with us."

"He's funny," Frisk said.

"He's a jerk," Asriel grumbled. Frisk wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Thanks." He exhaled heavily, then added, "Do you think half-monsters are even possible?" She shrugged, reaching up to stroke his face. "I guess... nah, never mind."

"Maybe someday we'll find out," Frisk said.

Asriel could feel the heat rush to his face. "Y-yeah. Maybe." He adjusted himself slightly and gave Frisk a squeeze in return. "Love you."

Frisk said nothing in return, but leaned up to kiss him before resting her head on his chest.

She wasn't going to spoil the moment by informing him that he'd cleared the entire box of chocolates.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, uploaded this a bit late... anyway, this "Fatsriel" mini-AU started off as a one-off "this is cute, let's try it" thing, but now I keep finding myself writing and drawing for it... oops. You might see more stories in this mini-AU as time goes on, so get used to Asriel with some extra poundage.


End file.
